1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to applicator structures and refers more specifically to an applicator attachment for securing to a cosmetic container in place of a cap therefor to facilitate application of the cosmetic to a body portion by means of a roller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, applicators for cosmetics and the like have generally been either integral with a cosmetic container such as the rotating ball for deoderants and the like or the spraying mechanism for aerosol cans. Also, applicators have in the past been of the type completely removable from the container which are removed and replaced each time the cosmetic is applied. Such applicators are used with shoe polish, shaving cream and the like. These applicators are undesirable, since with the first type, a new applicator must be manufactured with each container of cosmetic. With the second type of applicator indicated above, the applicator must be removed and replaced each time the cosmetic is used.